1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical technology, more particularly, relates to an Fault electric arc protection circuits and method for detecting fault electric arc.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the popularization of home appliances, fire caused by electric equipments are increasing, and the fire caused by fault electric arc (such as arcs and electric sparks) is a substantial reason. The fault electric arc can be divided as shunt-wound fault electric arc, grounded fault electric arc and continuous fault electric arc.
At present, the over flow, creepage and over voltage protections can only protect the shunt-wound and grounded fault electric arcs, but not the continuous fault electric arc.
The fault electric arc protection devices in the prior art is focused on the fault electric arc in power circuit only, this fault electric arc occurs when a heavy current is constantly discharging; but there is no protection for the fault electric arc in electric circuits, such as the constant fault electric arc occurs at the connection portion of an electric circuit. Furthermore, most of the methods for detecting the fault electric arc protection circuits in the prior art is limited to estimate whether an fault electric arc occurred by detecting variation of the current wave, and the veracity and anti-interference ability of the detection is poor. Therefore, there is still limitation in preventing fire accidents caused by the continuous fault electric arc in the electrical equipment.